thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Платоник
Платоник '''- воровка из Меригода в Королевстве Эльфегорт. После побега из дома пошла на службу к AB-CIR и получает задание украсть бокал Баники Кончиты. Ее настоящее имя неизвестно. '''Platonic is a thief from Merigod in the Kingdom of Elphegort. After running away from her home, the young bandit came into the service of AB-CIR to steal a red wine glass from Banica Conchita. Her real name is unknown. Биография Ранние годы Родилась в одной из дворянских семей Меригода. Имя, данное при рождении, неизвестно. Детство прошло в богатстве, но под пристальным надзором, от которого девочка очень устала. Не выдержав давления, она решает бежать, чтобы быть свободной. Она выбрала для себя жизнь воровки под новым именем и хотела собрать достаточно денег для покупки собственного дома. Платоник берет под опеку мастер воровства, и после обучения она присоединяется к Ассоциации, а затем знакомится с AB-CIR. Born into the noble family of Merigod under an unknown birth name, she grew up in a rigid and affluent life style but became tired of the restrictions her life gave her. Desiring freedom, she ran away from home to live the life of a thief under a new name, dreaming of buying a house of her own with the money she saved from stealing. Taken under a master thief's tutelage, "Platonic" was trained by her mentor and came in contact with the Association and AB-CIR through him.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Кража Бокала В 325 году нанимается на работу к AB-CIR, чтобы украсть бокал Баники Кончиты после смерти его хозяйки. Один из участников Ассоциации Бруно узнал планы этажей особняка и режим работы прислуги. Получив эту информацию, Платоник пытается совершить ограбление, но из-за вмешательства солдат нежити она вынуждена бежать. После провала задания AB-CIR отправляет ее украсть Парные Клинки Левианты у Эллуки Часовщицы. Попала в ловушку и была захвачена колдуньей. Around EC 325, she was hired by AB-CIR to steal a particular wine glass from Banica Conchita after her master's death. Accepting the job, she had the Association look into the mansion's floor plans and staff for the planned heist. With the necessary information garnered from Bruno, Platonic attempted to steal the wine glass but was thwarted by the interference of undead soldiers and forced to flee. Reporting her failure to the mage, AB-CIR sent the thief to steal the Twin Swords of Levianta from Elluka Clockworker. During her attempt, she was ambushed and captured by the sorceress.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Принудительно нанятая Эллукой, Платоник пыталась освоить основные заклинания, но ей это так и не удалось. Эллука оставила воровку в доме, использовав заклинание захвата, хотя позднее вернулась, вспомнив, что не оставила никакой пищи для девушки. Платоник сказала, что она бывшая горничная Кончиты и Эллука разрешила сопровождать ее в расследовании слухов о каннибализме Баники. В августе 325 года они прибыли в особняк герцога и обнаружили все вещи нетронутыми. Платоник, незаметно ускользнув от Эллуки, находит окровавленный бокал, сбегает с ним из особняка и отдает AB-CIR. Forcibly hired to assist Elluka, Platonic was repeatedly instructed in casting basic spells but failed each time. While at their current residence, Elluka casted a capture spell on the thief and left her there for some time, though the mage later returned after remembering she left no food for the girl.Gloom of Held Claiming to be a maid of the Conchita Family, Platonic was allowed to accompany Elluka in her investigation of rumors surrounding Banica's alleged cannibalism.Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV When they arrived at the Duke's mansion in August of EC 325, the estate was discovered empty and in perfect order. Slipping away from Elluka, Platonic found the wine glass covered in blood with a baby and swiped it before fleeing from the mansion. Completing her assignment, the young thief handed off the red glass to AB-CIR.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Личность и черты характера Платоник была свободной духом и энергичной личностью, решившей жить полной жизнью, так, как ей захочется. Зная только жизнь дочки аристократа, в окружении официальности и формальностей, в конце концов в ней проявился дух мятежничества. Разорвав все связи, Платоник полностью погрузилась в воровство, живя по своим правилам и отвечая только за себя. Platonic was a free-spirited and energetic person, determined to live a full life as she pleased. Having known only the life of an aristocrat's daughter, the child grew restless with the formal and rigid lifestyle she was born into and eventually grew rebellious. Severing all ties, Platonic fully embraced the way of thieves, living by her own rules and only being responsible for herself.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita-Web Profiles - 凄腕の盗賊で本名は不明。もともとエルフェゴート国のメリゴド高地出身で良家の娘である。しかし、自由に生きるため家出を決意し、盗賊の道へと入った。 Одновременно со свободной жизнью, девушка мечтала о собственном доме и с удовольствием отдала все украденные деньги на его оплату. Несмотря на уверенность в своих способностях, она никого не убивала. Она также была достаточно лояльна со своими работодателями, выполняя задания вскоре после их получения. Также не будет продолжать попытку ограбления, если что-то угрожает ее жизни, как например солдаты нежити. Но ей не чужда ложь - чтобы заполучить бокал, Платоник обманула Эллуку. Coinciding with her free lifestyle, the girl dreamed of owning her own house and gladly dedicated her thievery for paying for one. However, although confident in her abilities, she was against killing and refused to murder anyone. She also had a great degree of loyalty to her employers, willing to complete a job long after it was originally assigned. Despite this, she would delay the mission's completion should her life be at risk, unwilling to continue with her attempted heist until the threat of the undead soldiers subsided. Similarly, she was not above deceit to get a job done, tricking Elluka in order to acquire the glass.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Навыки и способности "Как странно, что у тебя есть незнакомая компаньонка. Неужели у нее есть талант к магии?" "Она замечательная. Столь замечательно бездарная." - Элд и Эллука Несмотря на знатное происхождение, Платоник стала отличным вором, с соответствующим стилем жизни. Хотя она работала в одиночку, ее связи с Ассоциацией позволяли врываться в дома и избегать их жителей, благодаря поставляемой информации. Как потомок Микулии Грионьо Платоник имеет остаточную магию Демона Лени и поэтому устойчива к другим видам демонического влияния, что делает ее идеальной для выполнения миссий AB-CIR. Тем не менее, в ней нет никакого магического таланта и она не в состоянии даже скастовать простейшие заклинания. Despite having come from a rich and cultured background, Platonic was able to have some success as a thief and fit well into the lifestyle and work required. Although working alone, Platonic's connections to the Association allowed her to be well informed on her targets and more easily break into homes and avoid their inhabitants. As a descendant of Mikulia Greeonio, Platonic inherited the residual magic left by the Demon of Sloth and was therefore resistant to other demonic influences, making her ideal for AB-CIR's missions. However, she herself had no magical talent and was unable to perform even simple spells.Gloom of Held Связь с другими персонажами AB-CIR: Один из работодателей Платоник. Поддерживая деловые отношения, Платоник приняла работу и выполняла миссию до ее полного завершения. AB-CIR: One of Platonic's employers. Keeping a business relationship, Platonic accepted the man's job and stuck with the mission until it was completed. Эллука Клокворкер: Временный партнер Платоник. Будучи обязанной быть рядом с Эллукой, обманывает ее и не испытывает преданность, а также боится ее, но не показывает страха. Elluka Clockworker: A temporary associate and partner of Platonic. Having been bound to her for sometime, Platonic had no issue deceiving the sorceress and felt no loyalty to her though showed signs of being afraid of her to some degree. Интересные факты Концептуализация и происхождение *Ее псевдоним Платоник относится к нефизической любви и дружелюбности; скорее всего, является ссылкой на место рождения (Плато Меригод). *Her alias as "Platonic" refers to a nonphysical love or relationship and to be friendly; the name is likely a reference to her birthplace at Merigod Plateau. *"Платоник" также частично вдохновлен ее представителем Вокалоид - Мику, романизация "ikku", содержащаяся в нем созвучна с "iku". *Platonic's name is partially inspired by the name of her representative Vocaloid, Miku, with Platonic's romanization containing "ikku" in it, with the same pronunciation as "iku". Любопытно *Неизвестно оказывала ли магия Демона Лени какое-либо влияние на личность Платоник. *It is unknown if the magic left by the Demon of Sloth had any effect on Platonic's personality. Галерея Концепт= EFEC Elluka Platonic.png|Профили Эллуки и Платоник из Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita |-| Книги= PlatonicABCIRElluka.png|Платоник на внутренней стороне обложки Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita EFECPlatonic.png|Платоник в новелле EllukaPlatonic.png|Платоник с Эллукой на задней стороне обложки Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook |-| Манга= PlatonicABCIRWCDR.png|Платоник в Evil Food Eater Conchita -Side Story- PlatonicDSoE.png|Платоник в манге Deadly Sins of Evil QuartetsPlatonicABCIR.png|Platonic as she appears in Quartets of Evil Plato.png|Платоник в манге Deadly Sins of Evil |-| Разное= BanicaJosephPlatonicMargaritaIchika.png|Comic involving Platonic, Joseph, Banica, and Margarita by Ichika ChibiMikuIchika.png|Chibi illustration of Platonic among others by Ichika Appearances *Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita (first appearance) *Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook *Gloom of Held (indirect mention only) *Evil Food Eater Conchita -Side Story- (non-canon appearance) *Deadly Sins of Evil (manga) (non-canon appearance) Категория:Персонажи Категория:Хацунэ Мику Категория:Эльфегорт Категория:Третий период Категория:Чревоугодие